


a study of a stolen sweatshirt

by feastorfamine



Category: Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Scents & Smells, Sweaters, i wrote this on my phone notes at two am pardon the mess that it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feastorfamine/pseuds/feastorfamine
Summary: “paul left him a sweater last time he came to visit.”sybilus can have a little yearning. as a treat.
Relationships: Sybilus Silver II/Paul Schue-Horyn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	a study of a stolen sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the middle of the night on my phone. it’s not poorly written or anything, but it shows. have fun <3

on the loneliest nights, sybilus allows himself some vulnerability. he so rarely lets his guard down in any sense, even when he’s alone, but occasionally his yearning gets the better of him. 

paul left him a sweater last time he came to visit.

(well, more accurately, he let sybilus borrow a sweater when it got unexpectedly windy, and he forgot to ask for it back. sybilus refuses to comment on whether he forgot to offer it back to him.)

on nights like those, where his weighted blanket and surplus of pillows aren’t enough to sooth his mind, he indulges himself in wearing his boyfriend’s sweatshirt to bed. it’s notably large on him, but not so large that it’s troublesome, and it smells of paul’s deodorant. 

(he doesn’t wear cologne, which sybilus is glad for. it’s a terrible sensory experience for them both, and a comforting reminder that they’re all too similar in the most niche of ways.)

paul’s deodorant, funnily enough, is a faux-woodsy smell. it vaguely smells of lumber, but in an artificial way, not in the way the dead canary does after a full moon. the body wash he uses is part of his scent too, though, and the vanilla undertones are a pleasant surprise.

(sometimes sybilus wishes he didn’t have a heightened sense of smell. it takes the concept of wearing someone’s clothes because it smells like them to a level he would worry was creepy if paul wasn’t half-wolf himself.)

the most comforting thing about it isn’t the smell, however. it’s how warm it is, at any given moment. he isn’t sure what material it’s made out of to keep heat in so spectacularly compared to his own sweaters, but he chooses to believe it’s because it came from paul. 

(paul is entirely made of sunshine and laughs and shitty jokes and bright smiles, after all. it would make perfect sense for his sweatshirt to have the same warmth that he does in his everyday life, neither of them requiring any effort to have it.)


End file.
